One person golf carts for physically challenged golfers are known. These golf carts have a seat that pivots about a vertical axis. The seat pivots to a forward facing position during travel to a tee or to a golf ball. The seat is pivoted about the vertical axis to permit the golfer to swing a golf club and hit a golf ball that is on the left side, the right side or to the rear of the golf cart. The golfer can swing the golf club while seated or while standing, but supported by the seat.
The golf cart for physically challenged individuals permits golfers with some physical conditions to continue to play golf. Without a golf cart with a seat that pivots about a vertical axis, some challenged golfers would not be able to play golf.
There are golfers that need a person with them to provide additional assistance due to some infirmity. Other golfers would like to have company.
Golf carts for two golfers generally have side by side seating. Due to the width of such golf carts it is difficult to provide a seat that supports a golfer on either side of the vehicle.